


The Impossible Adventure

by DoctorWhoGeek



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoGeek/pseuds/DoctorWhoGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is about to embark on the most shocking adventure of his life. After the TARDIS goes haywire, the Doctor and River find themselves trapped on the Doctor's home planet Gallifrey. After the initial shock they have to journey across the barren land to find out why the TARDIS came here and how it was able to break through the Time Lock. But little do they know, the true danger they are in. Join the Doctor and River as they embark on this Impossible Adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Doctor was sitting alone in the doorway of the TARDIS staring out at the heavy coloured clouds of gas and dust floating by, lost in his thoughts. His legs were swinging back and forth ,like a child on a swing set, as he reseted his head on the doorframe. The stars shone brightly against the dark black of space.   
Suddenley the TARDIS jerked, knocking the Doctor over. An alarm rang loudly as he staggered to his feet, dazed and confused. He clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the shrill, earshattereing noise. He stumbled towards the console watching the lights flash, sparks fly out from almost every cable, and levers and buttons activating on their own. This wasn't good! The Doctor grabbed the scanner, mostly for support as the TARDIS continued to thrash around. He scowled as he racked his brain for an explination of what was going on. The disgusting alarm died down. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief but then the cloister bell started to ring louder that it had ever rung before, echoing around the empty console room. Before he had time to brace himself the TARDIS jolted violently, knocking the Doctor backwards towards the open doors. He grabbed the rail and clung on for his life as his malfuncioning ship plunged through the time vortex.


	2. Haywire

"Aghh!" The Doctor yelled as his sweating hands started to loose their grip on the cold metal bar. The TARDIS was rocking around even more violently now, as if trying to throw him out. His brain was working overtime trying to think of a way to stop this. He took one hand away and started trying to snap his fingers, the door still didn't close. If he let go then he would fall into the time vortex. The TARDIS would stop but he would be dead. If he stayed the TARDIS could get suck between two different timezones, trapped between materialisation and dematerialisation. He would be lost forever.   
"Things aren't looking good are they, old girl?" he stated to the TARDIS which seemed to reply with a choking wheez of its engines. Just then he had an idea. He started fumbling, trying to snap his fingers. It worked before but not right now, as he found out; The doors only quivvered as if now wanting to shut. He looked around for some idea of what to try now. Another idea; He just had to reach the console, the doors could be automatically closed and locked from there. The TARDIS jolted, causing him to almost loose his grip.  
"Gah!" Now his very own spaceship, his home wanted him dead. "Are you mad with me?" He started asking the ship. "Woaah!" He cryed out as the box jerked again, the doors swung closed. There was a moment of calm. The Doctor used this to his advantage by quickly triple locking the doors via the red button on the panel closest to him. But before he could do anything else, the TARDIS started spinning like a washing machine, out of control. He held onto the console to stop him being tossed around everywhere. Lights flashed, alarms rung and there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to wait things out, he was sure that it would all stop soon. Although, his ship has never acted like this before. Yeah she occasionally got a little moody, but he could always handle it. This, however, was a tantrum. A full blown, rampaging, screaming tantrum.   
He grabbed the scanner with his free hand, it was hard to concentrate on the screen with all that was going on; the TARDIS had now decided that being a washing machine was boring and was now spinning round like a cyclone. It was virtually impossible to do anything but hold on and hope to live. There was an explosion of sparks and out of nowhere a fire had appeared, but the Doctor had more important things to worry about, like the fact he was probably, very definately, absolutely going to be sick if this didn't stop. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the nauseous feeling in his stomach; I helped but not alot. He reached for the phone, there was only one person who could help him now.

****

It took him several minutes, more like forever, to get the number right. He knew it off by heart, no doubt about that! It was just the constant struggle to stay upright that caused the delay. The TARDIS should have calmed down by now, but no. It was still tossing and turning, jolting and jerking, spinning and flipping its way through the vortex. Not only that but it had almost reached top speed. The Doctor gulped when he saw the speedometre. Nobody, not even the craziest of people would ever drive something this faulty at that speed. Right now, though, he was basically hugging the console with the phone balanced between his shoulder and his ear.  
"Come on, come on pick up!" He yelled at it. "Yes! Finally!" He yelled as the person on the other end finally found the phone. "No. Not a social ca- ALL!" He tryed to reply but the ship jerked violently. The battle between Timlord and TARDIS was ever turning into the TARDIS' favour. "Seriously I need your help! I-" Another jerk. This time he dropped the phone. He cursed then picked it up again. "Sorry, sorry-" There was yet another violent jerk. He had to shorten this conversation before he crashed. "Ok... Right... Um... TARDIS gone loopy, big explosions, she's going to crash! I need your help." He paused for a moment as the voice on the other side answered. "Yes the stableizers are on! They're not WORKING!!!" The Doctor yelled down phone. "Where is she heading?" The Doctor repeated the question then checked the scanner. "I don't know! It doesn't say! Just get here quickly!" He hung up, slamming the phone down in the holder, he realized that that was quite rude. But, before he could think of a way to make it up to her, he was tossed to the floor and everything went black.


End file.
